jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvikipedia Wiki
Det här är den engelska versionen av Jorvikipedia. För den svenska versionen, klicka HÄR. Wikifram.png|Everything you need to know!|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable_Online|linktext=Learn more about the marvelous world of SSO Jg.png|New in Jorvik|link=List of Wednesday Updates|linktext=Do you know what happened in the last update? Ph.png|Starshine Legacy|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Starshine_Legacy|linktext=Do you know all the secrets of Jorvik? Sadelkammare.png Jorvikipedia is a Wikia community where you can find any information about Star Academy, Starshine Legacy, Star Stable and Star Stable Online! The Wikia is driven by the Star Stable Community and we really hope that you will join us as an editor! Please make sure to create an account and login before you start editing! Please remember that spoilers may be found on the Wikia! '''This mainly concerns you who have not finished the current main story quests of Star Stable Online. Before you start editing, please make sure to read our Commandments by clicking here!' Remember, if you ever need help with anything on Jorvikipedia you're very welcome to ask our Admins Esme Silverforce, Lys MacWright, or Nova Greenland (Krittlez) who all will do their very best to help you! * Jorvikipedia is now up and running! * Jorvikipedia now has pages! Keep on editing! ''Every Wednesday Star Stable Online is updated with new in-game content. The update may contain anything from new story quests to new horses, new clothes or updated game mechanics. = This horse is spot on! = February 19, 2020 Hey StarFam! We’re now ready to welcome a brand new member of our StarFam - the spotted Knabstrupper! Quick tech update! Today we’re doing some changes behind the scenes, which means that today’s update might take a bit longer to download from the launcher than usual. Don’t panic if it seems to be going slowly! Now let’s get to the REAL news! The unique Knabstrupper! The bold Knabstrupper is a Danish horse breed known for its beautiful coat patterns. These multi-talents have throughout history been used as royal carriage horses, riding horses in dressage and show jumping as well as in baroque, and also have been popular in circuses. In Jorvik, they are highly appreciated especially amongst baroque riders for their gentle temperament and gorgeous coats, and now you finally have the chance to get one (or several) of your own! Does your heart have a soft spot for spotted horses? ★ What's the new breed? The cool Knabstrupper! ★ Where can I get it? You’ll find one of the horses in Fort Pinta, and the other two in the brand new stable between Jarlaheim and the Jorvik Stables. ★ How much does it cost? 750 Star Coins. ★ What level do I have to be? You can get the horse in Fort Pinta as soon as you can reach the area. To get the other two you must have reached at least level 10. ★ What colors can I choose from? As the Knabstrupper is known for its lovely spotted coat, you have three different leopard-spotted coats to pick from! We have a black roan leopard, a few spot chestnut leopard and a spotted blanket bay available at this time. This horse was meant for you since the moment you spotted each other! Celebrate Galentine’s with us! You can play Lowe Westberg’s races at the Jorvik Stables and redeem heart tokens for exclusive items until next Wednesday’s update! Video of the week! Every week we’re sharing one of our fun videos - sometimes a brand new one, sometimes a nostalgic throwback! Here’s the video of the week: Coming NEXT WEEK! Linda Chanda is ready to investigate the mysteries you began uncovering during the Light Ride... Have a great week! Hugs from the Star Stable Team ♥ Welcome to Jorvikipedia! Me and the two other Admins of this site, Lys MacWright, or Nova Greenland (Krittlez) are doing our very best to get the site up and running as fast as we possibly can - and we really appreciate your help! But please, before adding any new categories to the Wiki, ask any of us first if the category will make sense, since we are trying to transfer all the meta we already have back on the Swedish Jorvikipedia. Feel free to ask us about anything! - Zijena, aka Esmeralda Silverforce * http://sv.jorvikipedia.wikia.com * http://starstable.com * http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/se/index.html Which major area in Star Stable Online is your favorite? Silverglade Harvest Counties Goldenhills Valley Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur Epona __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse